Devil in Disguise
by hellsespada1
Summary: Getting Fate to attend a social gathering is a feat in and of itself, but a certain succubus has her sights set a little higher than that for this party.
**A/N: Happy Halloween! …what do you mean I'm late?! Yeah, this took way longer than I had wanted. But on the other hand, it's probably for the best. But I won't talk a lot up here, I'll ramble at the end, if you're interested in where things are going. If you have no idea how this story fits into my other ones, you may wanna check out my page.**

 **Warnings: Futa Fate, anal (briefly). And I feel the need to point out that you can assume in anything I write, like in many doujins, that the characters are unproblematically prepared for anal because I in no way enjoy scat as a fetish and will never write it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the MGLN franchise and do not profit from this in any way.**

* * *

 **Devil in Disguise**

Yuuno stared wide eyed at the two girls who had met him at the front sidewalk, particularly at the long-haired brunette whose usual ponytail was undone, letting her hair cascade past her waist. She was wearing, to his complete astonishment, a white robe that went roughly to her mid-thigh, a pair of fake, feathery, white wings on her back and a golden circlet atop her head.

She gave him a warm smile and continued walking towards the door as he fell back to talk to Fate.

"Not one word." Her tone was biting.

He completely ignored her warning. "She's an angel."

"No, she _looks_ like an angel."

"Walks like an angel." He mumbled.

"...I suppose."

"Talks like an angel..."

She turned on him with burning infernos for eyes, daring him to say it.

"Buuut I got wiiiiiiiiiiise!"

The next instant he was a pile on the ground with a lump on his head and tears streaming from his eyes. The veins in Fate's hand were throbbing.

"That's _way_ too on the nose!"

"Gyaah! I regret... my existence!"

"Stop playing around, you two! We're already late as it is." Nanoha crossed her arms and looked back at them with an expression that questioned why they weren't already on the doorstep with her.

Yuuno stood, dusted himself off, and picked up his skull mask. "Don't sweat it, Nanoha. It's Halloween all night long, after all."

"I don't want her to think Fate tried to weasel out of it."

She rang the doorbell now that they had finally caught up and glanced over at her girlfriend to make sure she wasn't trying to run off.

"You talk like I'm not happy to be here." The blond met the sapphire eyes that were aimed at her.

"Well, you did skip on the costume. Hardly in the spirit of the season." Yuuno intervened.

"You're calling me lazy?! Your costume is a skeleton shirt and a mask!"

Nanoha rang the bell again, shaking her head. "Children..."

"At least I tried to dress up a little!" He gestured towards her jeans and red t-shirt with bold white letters that read: This is my costume. "So, yeah! I'm calling you lazy!"

"Listen, Yuuno...!"

"No. You two listen to me." Nanoha's tone was chilling as she turned around to face them again. Her arms were clasped across her waist. "If you two don't stop this petty quarrel, I'll bite both of your dicks off. Okay?" She said with a cheerful smile and a tilt of the head.

They were both still gawking at her when the door opened and Lindy emerged with open arms. "Nanoha! So nice to see you!"

The demoness twirled around as easily as nothing had happened. "Lindy! It's good to see you too!"

She returned her embrace as her two companions recovered from their shock.

"Oh, Nanoha, you're such a good girl. My Fate never wants to hug her poor mom!"

She feigned weeping into the brunette's shoulder at this point who promptly patted her on the back in consolation.

"You two. I'm right here, you know...?" Fate let her head slump forward, a sweat drop on the back.

"There there, Fate." Yuuno patted her shoulder. "Women ignore me, too."

She slumped a little further.

"Oh Fate, I'm just teasing. Come here and give me a hug."

Lindy pulled one arm away from Nanoha and offered for her to join their embrace. The blond hugged the both of them together, hesitantly at first, but then they pulled her in tightly. Fate smiled warmly.

"It's good to see you, Mom. It's been awhile."

Yuuno regarded the three of them from where he stood alone against the cool chill of the night. "Now _I_ feel defeated..."

No-one had heard him. "Well, you know, Fate, you could come by more often." They pulled apart. "There's nothing stopping you."

Fate scratched at the back of her head. "You know I don't like social things like this, Mom."

They were swept in through the door as they spoke, into the front hall that was seasonally decorated with bats and fake cobwebs and filled with the sound of music and several sets of chatting voices.

"It just makes me... uncomfortable."

"This coming from the girl who dragged me to a crowded beach in the middle of summer?" Nanoha's tone was playfully biting.

"That's different! I didn't hafta be social at the beach. And it's not like I would have gone if I hadn't had you to take..." She dragged her foot on the carpet and stared off at the wall.

Yuuno stuck his head around her shoulder. "That's cruel, Fate. You could have taken me."

All three of the women looked at him with a face that said: Seriously?

He threw his arms up in exasperation. "The punch is this way, I take it?" He asked as he walked off towards the kitchen, not actually looking for a response and muttering to himself on the way. "A lesbian friend! Every guy's dream and how do I get treated?! Most guys hafta get married to suffer this kind of abuse!"

"Good to see Yuuno's his usual self." Lindy chuckled, shaking her head. "He's not wrong about the punch, why don't we all have some?"

They followed him to the kitchen and Nanoha took a good look at Lindy's costume for the first time.

"Lindy, I love your costume, by the way. A nurse, huh? You pull it off rather well."

"Oh, this?" She looked down at her traditional, white nurse coat with a red cross on it. "Thank you, but it's just something old I had! You should see Chrono and Amy. They're helping me with refreshments so they're in matching butler and maid outfits. They're just adorable!"

"Oh, that I need to see! I'll definitely hold this over his head." Fate had an evil twinkle in her eye.

"Don't be so cruel, Fate-chan." Nanoha chided. "At least he's participating."

"Yes, it looks like Fate made you do the work for the both of you. You're a beautiful angel, dear. It's too bad we're not having a costume contest this year."

"Don't worry about that. It's just fun to try something different for a change!" The brunette giggled a good deal at that and Fate tried to hide her expression in her glass of punch.

"By the way, how in the world did you get Fate to come willingly here tonight? Gods know I've tried without success to get her to any number of events recently. What sort of dirty tricks did you have to use?"

"Not even a fraction of the ones I know." She said with a wink.

"My my, Nanoha, you may be wearing that, but you're quite the devil, aren't you?"

Uncontrolled coughing broke out beside them as Fate choked on her punch.

"Fate! Pace yourself, will you? Didn't I teach you any manners at all?"

"I-I'm... gah! You... *hack* *cough* Hueh! S-sorry! I just... need a minute!"

Yuuno, who hadn't been drinking at the time, was sinking his teeth into his cup to keep from laughing and only Nanoha remained composed throughout the whole thing.

"Well, in any case I should head back into the party. Won't you join me?" She looked at her daughter who was still clutching at her chest to steady her breathing.

"I... I don't know any of your friends, Mom. You go ahead without us."

Lindy looked displeased, but not like she wanted to force them. "Oh alright, but you have to join us when we get to bobbing for apples. I won't take no for an answer!"

The aqua-haired woman called out to one of her guests as she adjusted her nurse cap and hurried back into the living room.

Yuuno slid his skull mask onto his face and stroked his short, spiky hair as he looked at the girls. "What if she actually knows?"

"There's no way she knows... is there?"

Nanoha shrugged at her girlfriend. "I don't see how she could. Not unless you told her."

The blond shook her head vigorously. "Are you kidding? It was hard enough when I first told her I was a lesbian. I'm not about to tell her I'm dating a demon."

"To say nothing of the other little bonus that entails..." Yuuno calmly refilled his cup.

"Yeeeeah... I don't know how I'd ever explain that one."

Nanoha was staring off towards the living room, not really listening to them. "So... what's bobbing for apples?"

"Eh?" Fate and Yuuno wondered in unison.

Nanoha met them with an inquisitive expression on her lovely features.

"It's where you... bob for apples."

Fate shot him a look, at that, and he shrugged helplessly. "How else do you describe it?!"

"Well, you have a tub full of water with apples floating in it, and you try to get one out using only your mouth."

Nanoha looked at the blond for a long moment. "Why?"

Fate opened and closed her mouth several times, looked towards Yuuno (who couldn't offer anything) and finally admitted, "I don't have the slightest clue."

The demoness was eyeing her two companions as if they had become suddenly more unknown to her in that moment. "You humans have some strange traditions."

"This coming from the girl who broke into my house?" She said, with one eyebrow raised.

"Hey! You make me sound like some sort of burglar." The brunette stuck her tongue out at the blond.

"But you are." Yuuno chimed in coolly, already helping himself to another refill. The two girls looked at him in confusion, and he peered back through the slits in his mask, offering a coy grin from below where the skeletal teeth ended. "Stealing her heart counts."

Fate and Nanoha each blushed up to their ears and tried to stammer out a denial while he rolled his eyes.

"Bunch of love birds..."

"Yuuno, take that stupid thing off." Fate chided, quick to change the subject. "You look ridiculous."

"Right after you take off your stupid shirt!" He thrust a finger out towards her.

The succubus' eyes lit up like fireworks, contrary to the current holiday. "Yes please!"

"Wha-?! Nanoha!" Her attention quickly snapped over to the man hogging the punch. "Yuuno! Don't give her any ideas!"

"What's the harm?" He shrugged.

"Don't you realise, every time she gets worked up I'm the one who has to calm her down?!"

Yuuno pulled his mask off to one side to give her a sarcastic expression of sympathy. "Oh, I'm _so_ sorry for you! How ever do you stand having a beautiful girl suck you off before you ravage her from behind? It must be _exhausting_!"

"Yeeeeah, that argument sounded better in my head..."

"It can be pretty exhausting though." Nanoha was genuinely thoughtful about the matter, finger tapping on her chin, never one to joke when it came to sex. "And it's not always from behind. It's fun and all, but you can't have the same intimate embrace that I've become rather fond of..."

"That explains why you always seem to want me to hold you long after we've finished."

"Is that such a bad thing?" The brunette batted her eyelashes and gave her best puppy-dog eyes.

"It is when you use it to sucker me into going another round..." The blond looked drained just from thinking about it.

"Sorry, Fate-chan! I just can't help myself!"

Yuuno watched the silly, lovers banter with a mixture of jealousy and disgust. "I wish I had your problems."

Nanoha wasn't paying attention to him. Something had made the smile slip from her face and she was staring into the empty cup that was held loosely in her grasp. She leaned against the kitchen wall and seemed to shrink a little.

With her cup raised to her lips, Fate saw her girlfriend's change of mood from the corner of her eye and set her punch down on the counter, catching Yuuno's attention as she moved closer to the brunette in concern. "Hey, what's wrong? ...Nanoha?"

She allowed the blonde to raise her chin so their eyes met and gave her a sad smile. "I'm a burden to you aren't I?"

Fate shook her head sincerely. "You're not. Of course you're not."

"It's just... I don't want you to think that's the only reason I want you to embrace me. Feeling your skin against mine is something I've become kind of addicted to, Fate. And when you hold me tight right after we have sex, hell, even before you've pulled out, I feel... I don't know."

"Loved?" Yuuno offered, actually trying to be helpful.

"...loved." When blonde wiped away the tears forming in the corners of her eyes, the demoness had to laugh at herself. "I didn't mean to get so serious about this!"

The man waved his hand to dismiss her concerns. "Well, after a couple centuries of one night stands, no-one would blame you for wanting a little more substance out of your relationship."

Nanoha's smile came back in full. "I knew I liked him."

"Don't say that. It'll go straight to his head." From over Fate's shoulder, Nanoha could see Yuuno nodding his agreement.

He raised his umpteenth glass of punch in the air, "But let's drop this seriousness! It's Halloween, after all. This party's a treat, and I'm sure you have a trick or two for Fate before the night's up!"

The blond spun on her heel, glaring at him. "I told you to stop that!"

"Goodness it's lively in here! What are you three on about?" Lindy asked upon her return to the kitchen.

"Yuuno was just being an idiot."

"Fate was just being a prude."

"Was not!"

"Were so!"

Lindy and Nanoha watched as the two of them engaged in a childish game of making faces at each other.

"You'd never guess they were in their late twenties..." Lindy shook her head.

Nanoha giggled and nodded her agreement. "Are all childhood friends like these two?"

"Only the best ones. But surely you have some of your own, don't you?"

"Ah..." The brunette looked perplexed by the thought. "Kind of? Things weren't really that... simple for me."

Understanding the sensitivity of the subject, Lindy was quick to switch gears. "Well if you want simple, there's nothing better than bobbing for apples! Come, come, we're just about to start anyway."

She put her arm around Nanoha's shoulders and lead her off to the living room where a whole bunch of people had gathered around several basins of water with apples afloat in them. The woman began getting everyone ready for the event as Fate caught up and stood at her side. Upon her asking, Fate explained that Yuuno had naturally remained where there was punch.

"That's two... You sir! That makes three. Alright, and Nanoha? Would you like to try?" Lindy gestured toward the last unmanned basin.

"I can certainly try, but I'm not very clear on the rules." She walked up and eyed the bobbing fruits.

"Well, we're doing a race so all you need to do is get your five apples out before all the other contestants."

"Yes, but how? Fate said something about not using your hands? I can't say I've ever heard of this game before."

"Never heard of...?! Well, no matter. I suppose not everyone has the same traditions. You're correct, though. You can't use your hands, only your mouth."

"Then why not ask Yuuno to play? He's got the biggest mouth I know." Fate rolled her eyes.

"So many jokes I could make in return." His sudden input from behind her made Fate jump a good ways off the ground.

"Gods, Yuuno! I hate it when you do that!"

He shrugged and sipped his punch.

"Lindy, are we about ready?" One of the other contestants asked, a girl with soft red hair.

"Yes! Sorry, these kids always seem to stall things. Go ahead, Nanoha. It'll be fun."

Nanoha agreed and went to the remaining basin. Lindy gave the word and the other three began attempting to pluck the apples from the water without much success. The brunette went to lean over the water and wondered how to do so without submerging her hair.

Noticing her plight, Fate quickly came over and rounded it up for her, holding it off to the side.

"The one day you decide to wear it down, huh?"

Nanoha shrugged and looked back at the apples. One man had just managed to lift out one of his and she was wondering how he had done it. Closing her teeth over it slowly only managed to push it away. For a moment, she considered trying to clamp her jaw violently and try to sink her teeth in, but that wasn't the way she liked to do things. People don't tend to like to having it chomped off, she thought to herself.

"Nanoha, I think you're falling behind. Nanoha?"

Each other contestant had one apple out and the redheaded girl was up to two.

Nanoha placed her lips against one apple and held it in place. If this called for anything, it was tongue work. Luckily, it happened to be her specialty.

Fate watched in astonishment as Nanoha came up with an apple held gently in her teeth and drop it beside the basin before going back for another. There weren't any bite marks on the one she had retrieved. In fact, the skin didn't show a bit of damage.

The demoness lifted up a second, then a third just as the other girl was lifting her third one out, but now Nanoha was moving faster. Beneath the water, when she would put her lips to the apple, she would slip her tongue underneath and cradle the whole thing with it. The tongue of a sex demon, one that can be lengthened at their own whim, is a great advantage in any number of situations. Caressing balls or lifting apples out of water, Nanoha didn't really see much difference.

The last few she grabbed so fast that the other contestants stopped to watch her. They couldn't see the way her tongue was cupping the fruits from the bottom and to everyone in the room it looked like she held them between her teeth with an unimaginable amount of delicacy. She put the fifth one down with the others to the applause of the impressed spectators.

"We have our winner!" As all the contestants stood and Fate let her girlfriend's hair down again, Lindy walked over to Nanoha and presented her with a goodie bag of assorted candies.

"So tell us, how'd you manage to turn things around like that?"

"Hmm... Years of practice, I guess."

Lindy's features slowly turned to an inquisitive look. "But I thought you said you'd never heard of bobbing for apples?"

"Oh. Err..." Yuuno had a smug grin behind his punch glass and Fate was battling a blush that wanted to fill her cheeks. "I thought that's what everyone says when they don't know how they won."

The woman relented. "I suppose you're right. In any case, who'll be in round two?" She asked the congregation of bystanders.

"Not us, thanks!" Fate grabbed Nanoha by the shoulders and began leading her from the room. "I think we've had enough excitement for one night."

"Oh fine, fine. At least Nanoha was willing to participate."

"Any time, Lindy. I guess I'll speak with you later!" She waved as she was forced from the room by Fate, who'd had enough of being in that crowd of people.

"You're not subtle about your aversion to social environments, are you?" Nanoha was giving her a look that said 'You could at least pretend.'

"Welcome to my last twenty years." Yuuno chipped in as he caught up to them.

His input was promptly ignored by Fate, who spoke in a tone that was equal parts teasing and reproachful. "You're questioning my subtlety? What kind of remark was that back there? 'Years of practice?' Gods, Nanoha, there's only one thing that people practice oral techniques on!"

"Only perverts would think of it though."

"Nanoha's right. Nobody took any notice of it. Just lighten up, Fate. Try to enjoy yourself. Damn..." He proceeded to knock his cup back as far as he could and then peered to the bottom, finding nothing flowing out. "Shoulda gotten more."

"I think you've had more than enough."

"Uh, guys..." Nanoha was starting to take in her surrounds more acutely. It hadn't gone unnoticed by the ironically-dressed demon that they hadn't stopped walking since they left the living room and had already passed through two different hallways and past several more doors. "Where _are_ we?"

"Back in the foyer." Fate answered as they entered the high-ceilinged room that had greeted them as they entered the house. "We took the back way to avoid passing anyone. Chrono and Amy are probably entertaining the rest of the guests upstairs in the drawing room..."

"Which means she'd like to avoid that." Yuuno translated.

"Drawing room?! People don't have drawing rooms anymore! Believe me, I was there when they did!" Nanoha looked around the place with renewed awe. "How big is this house?"

The blonde shrugged. "I don't know. A bit?"

Yuuno let out an unamused chuckle. "Bullshit! This place is a fucking mansion!" He turned to look at the brunette, getting them walking towards the kitchen again as he did. "You wouldn't know it from the outside because it's more lengthwise than width. Weird architectural choice if you ask me."

"Not that anyone did." Fate snapped. "But he's not wrong. He's studied every inch of the place-"

"Out of curiosity!"

"Out of jealousy. And as a freeloader!" Fate drove on. "Which is why he knows, better than anyone, that there's nothing but the kitchen in this direction and the way back to the living room."

"Not true!" He thrust a finger towards a door, the only one that was in the hall that ended in his destination. "There's also that closet."

Triumphantly he waltzed his way down the hall, Fate a grumbling cloud of anger behind him. Nanoha, however, had stopped in front of the closet and was eyeing it intently. She opened the door and peered inside. It was an ordinary coat closet, though a fairly large one, fitting of the house it resided in, much to Nanoha's satisfaction. Fate took notice of her missing partner and looked back down the hall to find her curiously looking into the aforementioned closet.

"Nanoha? What are you doing?" She called down the hall.

The brunette only offered her a smile very unbefitting the angel she was dressed as. Fate had a sense of foreboding as she approached the demoness. "Yup. It's a closet." She affirmed, flipping on the light to demonstrate her point.

"It's perfect."

"Eh?"

"Fate-chan. Let's have sex."

"Wha-?! Now?! Here?!"

"Why not?"

"Why not!? Nanoha, most people would have to offer a whole list of reason _why_ it should be done!"

"You're not in the mood?"

"That's hardly the issue here..." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "There's a room full of people just a handful of feet away. We're at a party at my Mom's house and all you can think is, 'Let's have sex in a closet?'"

"Oooh, so you'd prefer to do it in the room full of people?"

"NO I WOULD NOT!"

"Closet it is then." She gestured towards the open door.

"Fine, we'll use the... Wait, NO!"

"Oh come on, Fate-chan! Pleaaaaase? Weren't you turned on by my performance earlier? I started dripping just thinking about your cock straining against these jeans of yours..."

She stepped closer and slid her hand down Fate's side all the way to her crotch where she pressed her palm to the member that was hardening against the blond's will.

"It won't be long before it becomes uncomfortable, right? Why don't you let me fix that for you, hmm?"

"Nanoha..."

The girl's ruby eyes were hazing but she bit her lip in resistance. She stared straight at the twin sapphires that watched her, trying to ignore the hands below her waist. Yuuno happened to notice them and the hand that was clawing its way down the back of Fate's jeans. He sipped his punch a little more slowly, his attention now elsewhere.

"You can't deny your desires, Fate. Your sex drive rivals even mine." One finger of her delving hand was now teasing the bud of Fate's ass. At that, the blond drew a sharp breath and her eyes fluttered closed a moment. "Oh? Are you weak here?"

A little breathily, she responded, "I'm weak everywhere, if it's Nanoha..."

The demoness spoke with enough lust to seduce a nun. "Come on, Fate... How often does a horny angel offer to eat your ass?"

Fate swallowed audibly. She cast a look over her shoulder to find Yuuno, staring like she knew he would be. Rather than being angry, she jerked her head in a gesture for him to come over. He sauntered up, his smug look only amplified by the skull mask sitting slanted on his face.

"Yuuno, don't ask questions but I need you to block this closet for ten minutes." She was far too subdued by Nanoha's prodding to be angered by his knowing grin.

He simply held up two fingers in response. "Two volumes." He was always looking to add to his extensive doujin collection. "And something interesting, none of that Vanilla bullshit."

"You're the best!" And Nanoha bestowed upon him a passionate kiss on the lips before stepping into the closet.

Yuuno absentmindedly put a hand to his lips. There was a faint taste of strawberries. "...okay, one volume."

"Delicious, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is..." He recoiled, fully realising what had just happened. "Wait, you mean that doesn't upset you?!"

"Are you kidding? It's super hot knowing you don't get anything that follows." She followed her remark with a wink before crossing the threshold. "Ten minutes." She pulled the door, aided by Nanoha's eager hand drawing her in deeper.

"Take twenty!" He managed just before the door closed. "My hearing is good..." With nothing else to do, he took up his post leaning against the door, empty cup in hand but unwilling to fetch more should he miss anything worth hearing. He leaned his head back against the wood of the door and closed his eyes, focusing on their voices as much as he could.

On the other side of the door, the two women had quickly resumed running their hands over each other, getting totally worked up despite their environment. While it may have been a hall closet, there was plenty of space for their little... physical diversion. The coats that hung within lined only the back wall to the effect of leaving plenty of room for one person to stand inside while they made their choice or for two people to intertwine their bodies in a sharing of heat that blatantly disregarded heavy outerwear.

"Your Mother's house seriously is huge, Fate-chan." She was running her tongue along Fate's collar bone, tugging her shirt neck down where need be.

"N...not Mother's. Mom's house."

"Right, sorry. Your Mom's house."

Some people might think it odd to talk of such casual things while their jeans were being slid down their legs by an angel-clad demon, but that was the sort of thing the blond had gotten used to. She accepted the fact that a large part of Nanoha's life revolved around sex and had eventually stopped trying to fight it. She decided that the best thing to do was just carry on conversations _during_ sex if there really wasn't any alternative. They had shared their personal histories (though Nanoha had little to say about her past) during a bit of pillow talk that escalated into a romp in the shower and that blend of sexual and casual had become their norm.

Nanoha didn't immediately go for her prize. She first kissed her way back up her lover's toned stomach, lifting her red shirt as she went, nipping and sucking any spot that she thought looked tasty until Fate had dropped her shirt to the floor and bared her breasts for the brunette to attack however she pleased. She began by slipping her hands under the black, lace bra (Fate's signature style) and palming her nipples as she gave each fleshy mound a few generous squeezes. She became enamored with this for a minute or two.

"I...is your house not...?" She couldn't finish the thought through a moan.

All Fate saw was a flash in her sapphire eyes as a series of images of a grand palace and a dark throne roam whizzed through Nanoha's head. "It wasn't anything special..."

The tone of falsehood didn't go unnoticed by the blond, but it was too late to pry further. Nanoha was eager to put any notions of her past aside.

She shook her head clear and backed away from her girlfriend. "Turn around, Fate. And stick your ass out this way."

Fate was beyond protesting. She turned to the wall and steadied herself against it just in time for Nanoha to flip the switch and plunge them into darkness. She gasped unwillingly (the first of which Yuuno was able to hear) when Nanoha's teeth scraped the small of her back. The impatient succubus had lunged at Fate's panties with her mouth and none too gently pulled them out of her way, not caring whether they actually fell to the blond's ankles or not. It was out of her way and that's all she needed. Without further ado, she spread the supple cheeks of her girlfriend's ass and let her tongue slip over the bud, tauntingly at first. Or rather, for a split second, but something had sent Nanoha spiraling into her own mind and she gave over to her sexual desires with reckless abandon. Barely had she given Fate's ass a couple licks before she slithered the whole thing inside her tight passage. Fate squirmed and sunk her teeth into her knuckle to avoid screaming. Despite that, she still let out a string of throaty moans as the worming invader quickly abandoned its four-inch quality and began driving deeper inside than she'd have ever dared to venture.

The onslaught of new sensations had rendered speech impossible for the moment. All she could focus on was her cock now standing at full attention, the juices that were starting to run down her legs and the incredibly strange sensation of her ass clenching around at least a dozen inches of Nanoha's invasive tongue. She was clawing at the wall and battling to get her voice together. "Nyah! N...o! Fueh ha n-not so deep... Nanoha! Hey, what's wrong? You're being so rough, Nanohaaaaaaaaa!"

Even stranger still was the sensation of having her demonic counterpart retract the entirety of her probing muscle while the blond clenched unwillingly down on it, giving her the feeling of sliding a long and very wet toy out of her ass fast enough to make her legs give out. Nanoha was quick to dodge being hit as Fate slid to her knees down the wall, copious amounts of precum dripping from her throbbing cock. Unhindered by the darkness, Nanoha was compelled by the erotic display to wrench the fake halo from her head and cast it off with haste (leaving Yuuno to wonder what had hit the door) along with everything it stood for. There was nothing righteous or spiritual about what she was going to do next. She shimmied her dress down around her waist and flopped onto her back, grabbing hold of her lover's thighs so she could ease her over to a point where she was kneeling over top of her. Fate wasn't too enthusiastic about trusting her legs to keep her up so she slumped back against the wall as Nanoha's tongue encapsulated her cock and drew it into her mouth. She began by lapping up any and all traces of precum she had coaxed from her little tongue trick and then began sucking the girl in earnest. Nanoha had the whole of Fate's cock down her throat in seconds and her tongue up her pussy as well. The blond, despite the tears that all that treatment was squeezing from her eyes, was able to see through the darkness with perfect clarity. She could easily make out Nanoha's features and specifically see where her nose was pushed against her lower stomach from swallowing her so deep. It was a wonder she could even breathe, much less stir up the blond's insides.

"Nanoha... geh!" She winced from the intensity of the treatment. Her girlfriend's eyes seemed unfocused, almost lost. "Hey, calm down! What's gotten into you...? Gyah! I'm... I'm gonna! Nanoha, not like this... Stop!" But she wasn't listening. "No... NanoHAAAAAAA!"

"AHH, CHRONO!" Yuuno announced, at least from Chrono's perspective, a bit too loudly.

Behind the door, Fate clasped both her hands over her mouth and shook helplessly as she shot her load into Nanoha's waiting gullet.

"Was shouting that really necessary?" Chrono acted like he had to clear out one of his ears after the outburst.

"Ah, sorry, sorry. I guess I was shouting over the voices in my head. Heh, you know me." He knocked his fist against his head.

"Yeeeeah... I'd say something, but you and Fate kind of numbed me to all your weirdness. Well, at least she seems to have found a normal girlfriend. Let's just hope Nanoha rubs off on her and not the other way around."

Yuuno stifled a laugh at that remark, thinking to himself, 'I'm pretty fucking sure they alternate.'

"Speaking of which," Chrono continued without having noticed. "I haven't run into my sister yet. Didn't she and Nanoha come with you?"

"No, they're cumming without me..." He muttered, unable to resist this time.

It was just then that Fate was fading in strength after her waning orgasm. Nanoha managed to pull herself through the girl's legs before she slumped and sat up against the wall to let the blond rest in her lap, head lolled on her shoulder. Her eyes refocused and she wrapped her arms tightly around the human girl, showering her in apologetic kisses.

"What's that?" Chrono tilted his head.

"I said they went off without me. Not sure which way. I've just been sticking by the punch, you know?" He shook his empty cup.

"Oh so you're the reason I keep needing more."

"Guilty as charged."

The ravenette shrugged. "At least someone is enjoying it. Well, say hi to Fate for me if you see her."

"Will do. Hey, nice getup by the way." He couldn't resist making a pass at the other man's butler attire. "It really suits you."

Chrono calmly flipped him off as he walked away.

"Love you too!" Yuuno called after him before speaking just loudly enough to carry through the door. "Well that was an eventful five minutes."

"Felt a whole lot longer..." Fate muttered into Nanoha's shoulder.

"Fate-chan, I'm so sorry! You're not hurt any, are you?"

She returned the brunette's embrace but didn't bother lifting her head, she enjoyed resting on the calm warmth of her demon lover's skin. "Don't be silly. You weren't _that_ rough. But Nanoha, what was that just now? I don't think I've ever seen you that impulsive before"

"I...! Because... Fate-chan... I wish you hadn't asked about my house... It's not your fault, of course!" She was clearly in a rather uncertain state, starting a number of sentences without success and quick to try to smooth over anything she thought might make her girlfriend angry with her. It was silly and she felt silly, felt more like a child than she ever had before.

Fate got a sense that all her faltering words were stemming from a some sort of desire not to drive a wedge between them. The blond laughed openly and gave her girlfriend an appreciable squeeze. "You're not making sense, Nanoha. What's going on in your head? You can tell me anything." She put their foreheads together and pecked at her lips. "You know that, right? There's no way I'll stop loving you, no matter what. So please tell me the truth."

Nanoha took a deep, shaky breath. "The truth is, I don't like the person I used to be, Fate."

That wasn't what the ruby-eyed girl was expecting to hear. She couldn't say anything, didn't know what to say in the first place, so she simply let her counterpart continue.

"Please, don't ask me about her. If you really love me, then just let me forget. Don't ask who she was, don't ask how she lived, just know that I'm not the same woman with you that I was in the past." Her drifting eyes finally locked on Fate's and regained their usual glow. "And I'm so much happier every day that I can be the Nanoha who belongs only to Fate-chan. And err... I know we haven't done much with your ass before. Sorry if I was a bit rough with your first time."

"No, umm well, it surprised me, but it wasn't... unpleasant." It hadn't escaped Fate's attention that Nanoha referred to her past in such a detached way so she was grateful for the convenient, albeit awkward, change of topic.

"So... does that mean I can do it some more?" She looked expectantly at the blond, her usual sex-craving glint returning to her eyes.

"Uh how about we leave my ass out of anything else we do? It may not have been unpleasant, but it was still a bit of a shock. I think I need time to recover."

"Awww ok... Oh! I should probably turn the light back on, huh?"

She waved her hand in front of the blond's face, amused by the notion of how easily she could toy with the other girl in the dark, that is, until Fate raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Why are you doing that...?"

"Huh? Wait, Fate-chan, can you see me?!"

"Eh? Of course I can see you." Fate reached out and grabbed the wrist of her waving hand as confirmation. "Why wouldn't I be able to?"

"It's pitch black in here!"

"That doesn't seem to bother you any."

"Yeah, but I'm a succubus! You know, demon of the night and all that? Of course I can see, but you shouldn't be able to!"

Now fully recovered, Fate removed herself from Nanoha's lap and looked around. She could clearly make out the coats hanging at the back of the closet, her jeans and panties that had dropped haphazardly, the flung halo, and the girl sitting in front of her with her breasts exposed.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I can see just fine."

This spawned a discussion lasting several minutes about why her eyes might be so adapted to the dark. Nanoha was certain they must have done it in pitch darkness before but Fate insisted there'd always been some sort of light.

"What about that time last week?"

"No, the moon was definitely out then."

'Do they do this all the time...?' Yuuno thought to himself. He glanced at his watch then made sure no-one was around before clearing his throat loudly. "Uh you're five minutes over your ten. Just thought you'd wanna know."

"But we haven't even gotten to the fun yet!" Came Nanoha's muffled voice from within.

"Who's fault is that?!" He shot back.

"It's fine." Fate this time. "Yuuno promised to keep watch after all."

"I said twenty minutes. You get five more!"

"So we can keep going, alright?" She wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck and fell to the floor, pulling her with her.

'They're not even listening...' He sulked internally. 'We're so busted.'

Their attempt at a kiss broke down into a frantic flurry of nipping at neck, chin, shoulders, and anything else within their reach as their hands worked at removing any last offending articles of clothing. They clung together stark naked in a circle of strewn-about clothing with Fate growing more wanton by the second. Nanoha found that familiar, primal spark in her girlfriend's eyes as she felt two fingers drive into her pussy and instinctively clenched up in expectation of a rather fun ride.

"Seems like a shame to skip oral..." The ruby-eyed girl muttered against her partner's lips.

"Quick version, then?"

"Up." Her tone was commanding. "And spread your legs."

The demoness did as she was told and stood over the other girl. Fate remained sitting on the floor, but motioned for Nanoha to face away from her. The brunette then stood over the blond, leaning forward slightly, and spread her legs till her pussy settled nicely on Fate's open mouth. Apparently going down on the blond had gotten her pretty riled up because her lips were already slick with juices that Fate began lapping up. Already stroking her dick in anticipation, her tongue played over the girl's sodden nether-lips until she couldn't resist the urge to worm it inside, and from inside, Nanoha was burning even hotter. The tightness and the warmth enveloped her probing muscle which prompted even more juices to spill into her mouth every time it shook one way or twisted another.

When she was sure that there was enough lubrication (and when her patience had completely run out), Fate pulled Nanoha down by the hips. She made a point to keep her tongue on the girl's skin the entire time so that she licked a trail from her pussy up the whole length of her spine, pulling her hair to the side as she went. The demoness was wracked with a delicious shiver, arching back into a pair of arms that held her tightly as she impaled herself on her girlfriend's cock.

Nanoha let out a sultry mewl as she settled into her lover's lap, shaking her hips side to side to make sure Fate's dick was nice and snug deep in her pussy.

"I never get tired of that feeling... Ahn!"

A set of teeth sank into her shoulder blade and she was pushed down just a little bit further.

Fate withdrew her teeth slowly and licked the skin. "That's my line. Is this deep enough?"

After their beach excursion, Fate convinced Nanoha to undo her crazy spell and so her dick stayed at a more reasonable length of about eight inches. She had tried to make the argument that that was still unnecessary, but Nanoha had made a rather compelling (and physically exhausting) counterargument of the importance of having it reach her womb. So Fate's cock pressed against the opening of her girlfriend's womb and prepared to fill it directly with her usual treat.

"It's just perfect." She purred again and started tweaking her nipples to make herself writhe a little more. "Pound my little pussy, Fate-chan. Make it all sloppy with your cum."

It was at that moment that Yuuno knew loaning her his doujins was a good decision.

And Fate agreed. Dropping onto her back with a wicked smile, she started thrusting up into the girl that was sitting reverse-cowgirl in her lap. She wasn't high enough for the blond to pull out any, however, so Fate's thrusts bounced the girl a ways into the air and knocked roughly against her center. Nanoha gasped and fell back on Fate, the sensation proving more than she had been ready for. Her counterpart wasn't deterred for a moment. She repositioned her legs and took hold of Nanoha's breasts as she continued pounding up into her. Fate was smothered in auburn locks but she didn't care; the smell was intoxicating to her. She breathed deeply, taking in the scent that didn't really seem to have a comparison in her world. Whenever Nanoha got worked up and lustful, it was as if her very smell became needy. It was like an airborne aphrodisiac and she couldn't get enough.

Nanoha was responding well to having her breasts kneaded, but she still wasn't satisfied. Their position didn't allow Fate to pull out any and what Nanoha really wanted was to feel her pussy stretch every time that Fate slid inside. She managed to sit up and rise to her knees, intending to be the one to move, but the blond watched that ass rise and fall just a few times before she decided she wanted more. She shoved the demoness on hands and knees as she rose, to the tune of a surprised moan, and mounted her from behind. Doggystyle was admittedly one of Fate's favorites. Just before she started thrusting, she decided it was best to gather up all of Nanoha's hair. Once she collected it all, she found herself compelled to wind it a few times around her arm and give a little tug.

Nanoha looked back at her, intrigued by the new development.

"I'll be gentle."

The demoness laughed and clenched firmly on her dick. "Don't."

Fate pulled her cock free and let it rest with just the tip pushing against her girlfriend's opening. Just when Nanoha thought she wouldn't put it back in, Fate's hips crashed against hers accompanied by a swift tug on her hair that made sure she was pierced to the core. Nanoha let out an erotic cry of pain and steadied herself against the force of Fate slamming into her. Her knees rubbed on the carpet and her hands threatened to slip out from under her. The blond gave her a firm smack on the ass to go with pulling her hair but decided that was probably too loud to continue. She worried she might be pulling too hard, but Nanoha was in pure bliss. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and she was barely able to think straight from how hard Fate was driving into her. Another great pull of her hair drew a loud gasp from her lips.

Her lover's motions became uncertain for a moment and she answered her unspoken question. "D-didn't I tell you ahhhhhbout demons and p...pain? Harder... is fine!"

Caught up in the moment, Fate gave a mighty tug that lifted Nanoha clear up off her hands. She was cumming before she even got to Fate's waiting arms and felt the blond begin to throb and spill her seed inside her. Held up only by the other girl, she slumped forward and shook, pinching her clit between her fingers as she continued to cum and draw out both their orgasms. The burst of pleasure washed through her and swept away the pain from her knees and head. It was so thorough that it swept out all her conscious thought along with it, leaving only her lust for the ruby-eyed girl and the desire to be fucked even more.

Nanoha wasn't the only one who stopped thinking at this point. Fate helped the brunette perform the little gymnastic feat of spinning around on her cock to face each other again. Their mouths sought each other out and parted quickly to begin a dance of tongues while Fate mindlessly started thumbing the spot on Nanoha's spine that her tail would spring out of. The demoness let it do just that and then some. Once fully formed, it was considerably longer than normal. In its usual self-sentient sort of way, it poked about, deciding what to do. It settled on wrapping their torsos to the point that their breasts were held snugly together, nipple pushing against nipple, before plunging down towards Fate's neglected pussy. The brunette pushed it inside with a gasp, as sensitive as if she'd put a dick of her own inside the girl, and Fate's nails sunk into her ass.

Their bindings still afforded enough room to shake their hips and they did so vigorously, the taller girl helping her partner's movements along by grabbing her hips. Nanoha heightened their sensations by rolling their nipples together between her fingers and their kiss went on all the while. They played at the edge of orgasm for over a minute, holding off together for as long as conceivably possible, until it all became too much to bear. Their eyes snapped shut as they came, pussies clenching tightly on each other. Fate let out another load that overflowed from Nanoha's womb and started leaking back down her legs. Amidst her hazy thoughts, she knew she'd have to lick that up before they were done.

Doing her best to fall back slowly, Fate collapsed to the floor and held Nanoha in place on top of her, hoping that the weight wouldn't injure her tail. Their kiss finally broke.

Yuuno found himself heaving a sigh of relief, happy to be free from the glorious torment of all their cries and moans. He was pretty sure they'd called each other's names about thirty times each. He was certain it had been twenty-nine to thirty-one until he'd lost track of which was which. Then everything had gotten more muffled for some reason. He was certain that last cry had been the end though, and good thing, too.

No sooner had they finished than Lindy had reappeared in the back hall and caught sight of Yuuno, still alert at his post.

"Yuuno? Chrono said he found you here around ten. Have you been standing in front of this closet for the last half hour?"

Looking up at her approach, "Maybe? I haven't really been thinking about it." But in his mind, 'Thirty-six minutes and forty some seconds, actually.'

"Where are the girls?" She looked around to confirm that he was alone.

"Dunno." His tone was calm and collected. "They still haven't come back."

"Why don't you come join us then?"

"I'll pass, thanks."

"Have some more punch at least."

He looked down the hall at where the punch rested on the kitchen counter. "No, I think I've had enough.

"Nothing will move you from this spot?"

"I don't really see the need." He shrugged.

They stared at each other with equal amounts of ice in their gaze till she finally let out a defeated sigh.

"You're a good friend, Yuuno. Don't let anyone say otherwise."

He was caught off guard by this.

"Just let them know that I expect to see them again once they're dressed." And with that, she walked off.

He didn't need to tell them, though. They had heard her perfectly fine.

Nanoha stirred in her position of using Fate as a pillow. "Your mom is kind of terrifying." Her tone was clearly one of admiration.

"Please don't tighten up when you say that..."

Once they were again presentable, the two girls emerged from the closet. The... cleanup process had taken long enough that by the time they got out, they found Yuuno digging through the goodie bag that Nanoha had won from the game. When he tried to return it (still in the midst of eating a candy bar) she laughed and told him to keep it. They found Lindy at the end of the hall, waiting for them at the front door. Her arms were crossed and her expression was stern.

"Look, Mom we-" But Lindy held up her hand for silence.

"I almost want to say that if you were gonna do that sort of thing, you should have just stayed home... But I'm still glad you came. To the party!"

She thrust a finger at Yuuno who gave a helpless look. "I wasn't gonna say anything!"

"I'm sorry, Lindy. It was my fault." Nanoha stepped in to take the blame. "You shouldn't be mad at Fate."

The woman sighed, but it wasn't without a small smile on her lips. "Sometimes I think you're a little too mature for my daughter, Nanoha." Rather than protest, Fate reluctantly nodded her agreement. "But don't worry, I'm not mad at either of you. I've known for years that Fate's not the social type and, well... I don't really blame you for what you did."

They all looked at her inquisitively.

"I don't condone using a closet! I just don't blame you. You should have seen Chrono's father and I back when we were young. There were days when we'd had sex in every room of the house before it was even noon!" She looked perfectly nostalgic as she spoke.

"MOM!"

"Oh hush, dear. You're in no position to judge, now are you?"

"She's got a point..." Yuuno mumbled.

"You two are young and healthy in that same way and I'm sure you're getting your fill of it. I don't blame you at all. If I were madly in love with such a beauty, I'd do the same!"

Nanoha giggled brightly, but Fate was turning the color of her eyes. Yuuno was content to observe the exchange and munch on his candy bar.

"I-I'm not m...madly in love with her!" But the way she stammered it out only made her feel worse. The blonde tried to sink behind Nanoha's shoulder and hide in embarrassment.

Nanoha patted her on the head softly. 'I guess her awakening earlier used up all her fire.' She thought to herself. "Lindy, you shouldn't tease the poor girl so much. She's sensitive."

"Mou..."

"There there, Fate." Yuuno had joined in the petting now.

"I _will_ bite you."

"That was never my intention!" But she couldn't help laughing at their cute little scene, warmed by just how well they got along. "I really did mean it. It's heartening to know that your relationship is going so well. That much I certainly do condone, even if that means approving of your sexual escapades. It's part of a healthy relationship, I think, that sort of deeply emotional, procreative sex... Well, not procreative in this case, I guess, but-"

"I'm sorry, Mom..."

Lindy looked at her daughter in surprise. "Whatever for?"

"You know what for." Fate straightened up again but kept her eyes trained on the floor. "For not being able to give you any grandchildren like you wanted. For being..."

Lindy actually snatched a folded newspaper from the hall table and bopped her daughter on the head with it, much to the surprise of the blond and her two companions. "Fate T. Harlaown, don't you say another word! Do you think I adopted you just to have more grandchildren? Of course not. I adopted you to have a daughter. You're not some means to an end, dear. You're my beloved daughter and I want you to be with the person you love."

Fate was dumbstruck, partly from having been hit.

"I love you, Fate. Don't forget that."

Nanoha and Yuuno both pushed their friend into her mom's open arms and smiled at the lovingly, awkward moment they shared.

Fate returned her hug wholeheartedly and closed her eyes. "Sorry. It was stupid of me to think that way. I love you too, Mom. And Happy Halloween." Lindy nodded her approval. "We should probably get out of your hair. We've caused you enough trouble for one night."

"I'm sure you'll manage to top it in the future. You always do."

They drew apart and everyone said their goodbyes, even catching Chrono just before they left. They asked him to give Amy their regards and headed through the chill of the night air to Fate's car.

The drive between their two houses was only about twenty minutes, Fate living just on the outskirts of the same town, but Yuuno stretched himself out in the middle of the back seat and prepared to nap through the trip. About five minutes passed in silence before something started bugging Nanoha.

"Fate-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"What does the T in your name stand for?"

"Oh. It stands for Testarossa." A series of memories flashed through Nanoha's mind. "It's my Mother's name."

"That's... nice." The brunette had wanted to say impossible. "It's nice that you honor her that way."

"I guess."

Knowing how much her girlfriend hated talking about her mother, Nanoha was eager to switch topics. "Did you mean what you said to Lindy? That you're sorry you can't give her any grandchildren?"

"Of course I meant it." She didn't say it harshly though. "I really would like to, but if a human can't impregnate a demon, there's nothing to be done about it."

Nanoha knew Fate would lose it if she saw the way that comment had made her blush. "Nyhaha! That's nearly a proposal, Fate-chan."

"W-wha?!"

"You've effectively eliminated the possibility of being with someone else instead."

Fate cleared her throat and tried to compose herself. "W...well, are you against that?" Her voice was a little smaller than she had intended.

"Not at all. Actually, it makes me really happy."

Fate's sigh of relief made her fall just a little more in love. 'She's so cute!' The demoness thought.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, right. Because... How do I say this...? What about you?"

Fate glanced momentarily at the brunette from the corner of her eye. "What about me?"

"What if you bore my child, Fate-chan? Would you want that?"

The ruby-eyed girl felt her mouth go dry and Yuuno cracked an eye in the back seat, ready to bail her out if need be.

"But I thought... You mean the other way around would...?"

The other girl stared straight out the front window at the darkened landscape. "I... I never thought to bring it up before. I mean, we never did it that way before! And we'd agreed it was too early to discuss such things so it... slipped my mind."

Fate was silent.

Nanoha was nervous in the other direction, she started talking rapidly like she had earlier. "You're not angry, are you? It's not that I was trying to hide it from you! And-and we don't have to do anything about it yet! Or at all, if you really don't want to!"

"It's not that I don't! It's just...!" Her knuckles were turning white as she clutched the steering wheel.

"You are angry, aren't you?! Oh gods, Fate-chan, I didn't mean for it to come out like this. I didn't mean to make you angry!"

"I'M NOT ANGRY!" But she was caught off guard herself by the way she yelled it. "I'm not angry, I'm just... sorry. I'm so sorry." Her voice cracked.

"You... you don't need to be sorry, Fate-chan. There's still plenty of time. We have our whole future together. We can just wait till you're ready to-!"

A firm hand clapped on her shoulder. "Nanoha."

"Eh?" She tried to turn to look at the boy, but he hovered outside her field of view.

"Just drop it. Some things need time."

They drove the rest of the way in silence. It was past midnight when they got back home. Uninvited, but unquestioned, Yuuno flopped on the couch in the living room and went out like a light. The two girls went upstairs to the bedroom they shared and the brunette followed the blond's example of dropping her costume to the floor and crawling straight into bed.

The demoness stared up at the ceiling, not really sure what she should do since Fate was lying with her back to her.

It was Fate who spoke first, surprisingly, though she never turned around. "Goodnight, Nanoha. I love you."

"I love you too, Fate-chan. No matter what." She hoped that last part would smooth over her earlier mistake.

It seemed to work at least somewhat because a hand reached back to try to find her.

Fate allowed Nanoha to cuddle up and wrap her arms around her waist, but she didn't allow her to see the tears that fell onto the pillow.

* * *

 **A/N: Now here's where I ramble a bit. If you're not interested in that, goodbye, hope you enjoyed it, hope to see you next time. If you're interested in where the story is going in this continuity, I have a few things to share. Now, I realise this is a cliffhanger in a way, but don't ask me for a chapter two. I've said it before, I'll say it again, chapter stories aren't my style. That being said, there will be a follow-up story and it will be the piece I had conjured in my mind for Valentine's. I'm actually pretty glad this took so long though because I used that time to really flush out some plot points that are gonna be important down the road. It got to the point that I started writing disembodied scenes that I knew I would need in the future. That's part of why this got delayed. The majority of the reason is because I fall into the category of "I hate writing. I love having written." Despite that, I'm succeeding in my New Year's resolution! I've got the bare minimum of one piece up each month so far (last minute as usual). If you guys keep reading, I'll stick to it. Final thought, I swear. I've been dropping a lot of hints and vague allusions lately and, from my perspective, they're all carefully crafted. That really tells me nothing in terms of how you guys see things, though, so I'd really appreciate it (if you feel the need) if you left a comment with any thoughts, questions, or concerns you may have so I can know if things are going according to plan or if there's points I'll need to readdress. Maybe you'll bring up something I missed. I'm really trying to bring more story and emotion in addition to the usual sex so I hope you'll bear with me while I bumble through it. Thank you all so much for reading! Till next time.**


End file.
